Sunrise
by Mikii1234
Summary: My world was strange. My world is strange. I am a human. In your family, its normal to be human, most families are humans, heck; all families are full of humans. Apart from mine. Sure im their prey and they could kill me at any time, but their my family
1. Chapter 1 Days & Times

_Past - July 19__th__ 2002_

_It was a cold night, the stars were blazing against the dark blanket of the night sky, the wind swirling around, claiming its next victim. A man hurriedly ran through the back streets, his car broken down. His eyes were wary of the dangers around them, there were some bad people around here, gangs and such. He could get robbed, or even worse, killed. He was the main provider for his family, ahhh., his family. His whole reason for living. His beautiful wife, whom he had married and gave birth to their beautiful daughter. They called her Taresse, it was a beautiful name, and she was a beautiful baby. They named her Taresse because it was a unique name, and he wanted her to be a unique child, his family to be unique, little did he know, soon this would become reality. His perfect family would soon be one of the strangest families to walk the earth, a mixture of prey and consumer. The reason for this strange fate stood around the bend, a man, his skin pale white and contrasting with the pitch black night and shadows from the high walls. The pale man took a step from behind the wall and stood, facing the man with the perfect family. That man had this whole life ahead of him; he has family, friends, the perfect job, a home. None of this mattered to the pale man. The pale man had decided to change someone, to bring into the world more of his kind, and this perfect man had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The pale man took one last look at the perfect man, took in his frightened expression and sighed. In one swift movement the pale mans mouth was on the crook of the perfect mans neck, and the perfect man was shivering uncontrollably, not from the cold, but because of the burning pain that his body was enduring. This was it, the end of the perfect family, and the beginning of the family that was bound between the ties of love, the family in which prey would not matter, the family in which proved the most love of all._

Present - 21st November 2009

**Taresse POV.**

My world was strange. My world is strange. I am a human.

In your family, its normal to be human, most families are humans, heck; all families are full of humans.

Apart from mine.

I am the odd one out, the most useless, the most precious and breakable.

Although it sounds like me life really sucks.

It doesn't.

It's the most awesome life possible.

My family are the most awesome people possible. Sure, I'm their prey, my blood makes their throats burn and they could kill me at any time. But who really gives a toss? We sure don't.

Isn't family meant to be anyone, whoever your relations are, there still your family.

Currently my family – myself included – were driving up the windy roads of Washington State. I had been in the car for a total of 2 hours and we had already managed to enter Washington, all the way from, well all the way from my house, which ill tell you, is quite far away. In Canada somewhere. I am, right now, sitting in the backseat, doodling. On a notebook.

Fun.

Yes, I thought so too, but its either, a - sit here and doodle or b – stare at the lovely array of green outside my window.

As you can see, I chose option A.

The leather seat squelched beneath me as I clambered around trying to find a comfortable position. This car looks like a rich mother father, ill tell you that.

Yes, we have leather seats, yes we can also take the hood off, and last but not least, yes it has little mini televisions in it and it also has the awesome drink holders my water bottle currently sits in.

My family is mega rich.

Im not bragging or anything, its just easy to get whatever you want when you're family are vampires.

For my fourteenth birthday I got a brand new cellphone, a giant flat screen television, a new phone for my room, $4000 worth of new clothes and a brand new car, even though I wasn't even old enough to drive. My parents still wont let me drive either, unless someone is in the car from my family, because apparently im not that great at driving, and I need someone to be there in case of a crash so that they can save me before I die.

Brilliant.

Right now, I am sitting, in the car, my father is driving, my mother is in the front seat, my sister is next to me, and my brother and his girlfriend is in the car behind us.

It was about a week ago that we received an email from my other brother – he's not actually related but I still call him my brother – that he is engaged. A half vampire. That's engaged. And that's not all, apparently he's engaged, but not to another vampire. To a freaking Shape shifting wolf chick. Which apparently, do exist.

Naturally, my family, were extremely excited, and refusing to see the strangeness in him a marrying shape shifting person, located his number and spent the next four hours talking to him and shouting and screaming excitedly.

Don't get me wrong, I was excited too, my brother was getting married, and although the shape shifting shit was weird, it was also freaking awesome !

I talked to her on the phone, his _fiancé_, leah. She was really nice and she asked Rors, Ahna, Mum and I to be her bridesmaids, which was fully awesome considering we haven't even met her. After everyone had talked to Deigo about his engagement, I had a chat with Leah, for about the next five hours. We talked about EVERYTHING.

She told me all about her heartbreak with this asshole called sam, so it made me feel really glad that she was getting married to Deigo, because he was in no way an asshole and he would be the best husband ever. She had decided to forgive Emily and they got closer, but not by much, only a teeny bit, because a large bit of Leah was still pissed off at her, I understood that completely. She asked Emily to be a bridesmaid, and she had accepted, so along with us four, the other bridesmaids would also be Emily, and three other girls whose names were Kim, Rachel, and Reneesmee. Apparently Reneesmee was a half vampire also, so we were all pretty much excited to meet them. Oh, and she said that this little girl called Claire was her flower girl, it was so cute. Deigo asked Korin to be his best man, and jack would stand next to Degio on his big day. We were all so excited.

Then a day later we had gotten a call. Something happened, the engagement was still on but the party was cancelled. It was something big.

Then, as soon as we heard this, Aurora stood up and told us she needed to do something and disappeared.

She was away for seven hours, then finally came back home. She didn't even tell us where she went, she just collapsed in a heap on the couch because she was so tired.

Then we got another call. Engagement party back on. Thus concludes why our journey here started.

In the middle of this green place, Green, Green Gr-

I involuntarily yawned.

Rors took a look at me and sighed,

"Go to sleep, your tired" she whispered, her voice a peaceful harmony.

I reluctantly agreed with a swift nod of my head, it was actually 8am but I was tried, but what if we got there and I was asleep, I was too excited to sleep.

"I will wake you up when we get there" she said.

Sometimes, I really thought she could hear my thoughts, but apparently she doesn't have that power, im not too sure I believe her though.

My eyes were refusing to stay open a moment longer and slowly they drooped, my head resting against the seat and my body curled into a ball, I fell asleep, softly breathing.


	2. Chapter 2 The perfect day

Aurora POV

This is so exciting

My wonderful, courageous, friendly, and my bestest older brother is engaged.

And on his big day, I would stand there, alongside his soon-to-be wife, Leah.

I hope Claire was well. She was an in accident. She had died.

Quil was so upset when I saw him. He told me to stay away from her.

He told me I was filthy bloodsucker and should have died, not his beautiful Claire.

I knew he was only angry, and upset, he had lost something so important to him.

I calmed him, told him it was okay, that I could help her.

He told me nobody could, she was gone.

Then I took a step towards her and healed her.

The only thing that was left was a faint scar, but her breathing was perfectly intact.

He was so happy, he told me I was the best person in the world.

He was so nice, I do hope I will see him again, and Claire was so cute, she kept calling me angel.

He had no idea how or why I saved her.

It was then I realised how long I had been away and politely excused myself, telling him he would know in due time.

That time was soon.

I am so excited.

Rissa was asleep, her beautiful hair lying all in directions, the slight breeze from the window brushing against it. She would be a bridesmaid aswell.

This was going to be amazing and the most beautiful wedding ever.

Diego said there would be other vampires, ones like us, that conserve human lives.

So many thoughts, all-swirling in my head at once. The first about Quil and Claire then the second about the wedding then thirdly about meeting all Diego's friends he tells me about.

Leah. I would meet her soon. I talked to her on the phone. She was so lovely.

Seth POV

My dreams slowly blurred as my eyes awoke to the light of today.

Today. Today being my sister engagement party.

I was so happy for her, she deserved to be happy. Deigo was a good guy, even if he was a vampire, not that I had anything against vampire, but still, he could hurt her.

But he would never do that, he was her imprint. He felt the same way.

I hoped it would be like that with my imprint. Four years being a werewolf and still yet to imprint. Life sucked.

Everyone around me was imprinting. Collin, Brady. Even Tyler and Louis, and they were only 13. I waited impatiently for my imprint, I couldn't wait to meet her, whereas Embry, being the loser he is, sees this as an opportunity to fuck all the girls he comes across.

Ughh. I'd probably get another replay of the next girl soon, knowing his thoughts.

' SETH. GET UP NOW !' Screeched my mother, banging her first on my door.

' Geez, calm down women' I muttered, dragging myself out of bed.

My feet slammed against the wooden steps as I hauled myself down the stairs, a fresh smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. Yum.

I stepped across the wooden panelling of the floor and into my small kitchen, the aroma of eggs and bacon becoming intensely strong, until I spotted the source.

Sitting down at the nearest chair at my tiny dining table, I shoved the plate of food into my mouth. It felt like heaven.

My stomach was nice and full after my tower and food, and I sat at the chair rubbing my belly.

My mother, seeing this, barged in and demanded I get ready.

' Seth, this is your sister important day, it may not be her wedding day, but it is her engagement party and everyone will be there, all of Diego's family and we need to look presentable to make a good impression' she said in a stern voice, directing me to the staircase.

I lightly ran back up the stairs this time and pulled out the new clothes my mother had bought for me. I sure hope I don't lose my temper today. Not that I ever have. I was pretty good at keeping my temper down, way better then Paul. Well actually, everyone was better then Paul, but still, I considered it a person feat.

I rushed to the bathroom and shoved my toothbrush in my mouth, making sure I look 'presentable' as my mother would say. As soon as I was done I quickly ran a comb through my hair and ran downstairs. Today was going to be an important day and I was not going to mess it up.


End file.
